Le troisième Holmes
by MaxWho
Summary: Après la rupture douloureuse entre John et Sherlock , ce dernier revient avec une révélation qui bousculera bien des choses . Johnlock en vue !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

 **Me voilà quelques jours après la parution du troisième chapitre d'Obliviate avec une fiction sur Sherlock Holmes !**

 **Rien ne m'appartient , ni Sherlock , ni John , ni Lestrade , ni Mycroft , mais l'histoire est mienne :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis sur son fauteuil habituel, à Baker Street, John semblait absent. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression et sa position tellement immobile qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Mais il était bien vivant, juste profondément détruit. Cela faisait deux jours, _deux putains de jours_ que son merveilleux petit-ami, Sherlock Holmes, l'avait quitté sans raison après 6 mois d'une relation parfaite selon le médecin. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre même si son esprit avait émit de lui même une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas cautionner. Alors, depuis deux jours maintenant, John Watson était l'ombre de lui même, un spectre errant dans un appartement glacé par les souvenirs des ébats amoureux, des caresses furtives et des promesses chuchotées. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et ne parlait plus, il aurait préféré mourir que d'avoir à supporter l'absence de Sherlock . Car le détective consultant , soit par lâcheté , soit par désintérêt, n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez à Baker Street depuis deux jours. Depuis cette nuit, où les derniers mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour furent : « C'est terminé, John. »

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses sombres pensées, et John Watson fut encore plus surprit en lisant le contenu de ce message indésirable.

 _ **\- Laisse moi t'expliquer . SH**_

 _ **\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu es un égoïste qui a profité de mon amour pendant 6 mois avant de te jeter dans les bras de Lestrade ?! Non merci. JW**_

 _ **-John , ce n'est pas ce que tu crois . SH**_

 _ **\- AH OUI ?! ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI TU EMBRASSAIS LESTRADE AVEC AUTANT DE PASSION LA NUIT DERNIERE ?! JW**_

 _ **\- John … laisse moi une chance . SH**_

 _ **\- Non Holmes. Plus de chance pour toi. TU as tout gâché, profites de ta vie avec Lestrade. JW**_

Malheureusement pour John qui pensait que l'absence de réponse du détective signifiait qu'il avait abandonné, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant entrer un Sherlock Holmes imperturbable en apparence, mais qui regardait John avec un regard des plus tristes. Se ressaisissant , John s'avança vers lui, une expression de pure colère prenant place sur son visage, les poings serrés.

« Dégages. »

« John , écoute moi ! »

« Non, non Sherlock, je ne t'écouterais pas . MAINTENANT DEGAGES! »

Soupirant d'un air las, le seul détective consultant du monde s'approcha de son ex petit-ami avant de le forcer à s'asseoir, agrippant ses épaules pour le maintenir assis.

« Maintenant tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes ! J'avoue , Lestrade et moi entretenons une relation depuis plusieurs mois maintenant , et ... »

« JE LE SAVAIS ! TU ME TROMPAIS AVOUE , JE N'ETAIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI PEUT-ÊTRE ?! JE N'ETAIS PAS ASSEZ BON AU LIT ?! POURQUOI SHERLOCK ?! Pourquoi ... ? »

Les derniers mots ne furent que sanglots, et Sherlock sentit son coeur se briser à la vue de cet homme qui accaparait ses pensées jours et nuits , aussi vulnérable et désemparé

« Tu n'y es pour rien John, c'était ma décision … Lestrade et moi nous nous tournions autour depuis un certain temps maintenant … Et un jour … tout a dérapé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal alors j'ai préféré te quitter . Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours présents, … Pardonne moi John ... »

« Fait un choix Sherlock , pour l'amour de Dieu , fait un choix ! »

« C'est justement ça le problème … Je ne peux pas faire de choix … »

John se releva subitement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Se détournant de Sherlock douloureusement, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa propre chambre avant de claquer brutalement la porte derrière lui, laissant le jeune Holmes seul dans le salon, désemparé.

- _ **Alors , verdict ? - MH**_

 _ **-Il ne veut plus me voir, compréhensible. - SH**_

 _ **-Dit le lui Sherlock , ne soit pas idiot. - MH**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas .- SH**_

 _ **\- FONCE . - MH**_

Suivant les conseils de son grand frère, Sherlock Holmes s'approcha de la porte fermée, avant de toquer doucement et d'entrer. Il faillit céder en voyant John en boule sur son lit, des sanglots déchirants sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« John … je t'aime . »

Aucune réaction, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, le détective se rapprocha de la forme vulnérable de John , soulevant son corps pour le porter comme une princesse.

« Sherlock , laisse moi. »

« Tu ne comprends pas John , je t'aime. Je suis prêt à quitter Lestrade pour toi mais … je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi , Sherlock ? Tu l'aimes , c'est ça ? »

« Non , loin de la l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour Greg , mais … je ne peux pas le quitter, simplement parce qu'il détient des informations sur moi qu'il a promit de garder secrète seulement si je te laissais ... »

« Quelles informations ? »

« Promets moi … que tu ne changeras pas … ne me laisse pas … »

« Sherlock ? »

« James Moriarty est mon frère . »

* * *

 **Mes fameuses fins terribles !**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **A plus!**

 **MaxWho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! REvoilà la suite du troisième Holmes, il y aura 5 chapitres en tout, une mini fiction si vous préférez !**

 **Je remercie les quelques reviewers, et les embrasse tout fort3**

 **Trop de love en moi . ( Le Vendredi , c'est Kikou vie! )**

* * *

 _-_ _James Moriarty est mon frère_

Le souffle de John resta bloqué dans sa gorge, il regarda Sherlock qui avait dorénavant détourné le regard au sol, semblant attendre le rejet de son ancien petit-ami . Il prit alors une décision qui changera à jamais sa vie. Se détournant de Sherlock, il soupira un grand coup afin de remettre ses émotions au placard et alla prendre le génie dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que sa condition physique le lui permettait.

\- Sherlock , peut m'importe que James soit ton frère, ton cousin, ton fils ou ton ennemi. Je ne te jugerais pas à cause de ta famille …

Le susnommé regarda le docteur avec une expression nouvelle, celle d'un poisson rouge. Prenant quelques minutes avant de digérer correctement l'information, il songea que décidément l'amour lui ramollissait les neurones.

\- John … Merci .

\- De rien , Sherlock. Maintenant raconte-moi, je dois savoir.

\- Mes parents avaient 18 ans quand ma mère est tombée enceinte. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes mais étant catholiques pratiquant , ils ne voulaient pas avorter. Le 18 Décembre 1980, ma mère mit au monde un garçon , Tyler Sherrinford Charles Holmes. Il fut confié à une famille Américaine dès sa naissance et son nom fut modifié en James Aaron Moriarty. Je ne le savais pas il y a deux semaines encore, c'est Mycroft qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mycroft, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores.

\- Quoi , Sherlock ? Que me caches tu encore ?

\- En réalité, les personnes de notre famille ont des noms plus ou moins commun , ma mère s'appelle Gemma , mon père Charles * , et les trois enfants ont eux aussi des noms communs , Tyler , William , pour moi , et Fred , pour Mycroft .

A la fin de sa tirade, Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, comme pour se moquer de son frère, ce qui fit sourire John.

-Attends … Mycroft s'appelle Fred ?! Mon Dieu …

\- Fred Mycroft Dennis Holmes , en réalité .

Les deux fautifs se retournèrent d'un coup, surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Mycroft , l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Vous avez finis de vous moquer de mes prénoms maintenant ? Sinon Sherlock , je peux très bien révéler les tiens .

\- Les siens ?! TU as aussi des prénoms ridicules, Sherlock ?

-Pas tant que ça , juste William Sherlock Scott .

\- Oh ..

La mine déçue du jeune médecin fit sourire Mycroft, qui remit son masque d'impassibilité en se souvenant du pourquoi de sa visite.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler prénom , Sherlock. Nous avons reçu un message de James Moriarty il y a quinze minutes .

-Un message ? De James ?

\- Oui , et l'élément étrange de cette histoire c'est qu'il n'a pas signé JW comme d'habitude , mais TSCH .

\- Tyler Sherrinford Charles Holmes …

La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua dans sa poitrine , alors il savait … James savait qu'il était leur frère , leur grand frère de surcroît .

\- Il à également envoyé un message à père et à mère, signant avec la même signature.

-Que disent les lettres , Mycroft ?

\- Je te laisse les lire toi-même.

Sortant de sa sacoche deux bouts de papiers plongés dans du plastique, il en tendit un à Sherlock, qui le déplia soigneusement, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler .

 ** _William , Fred ._**

 ** _Quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les oiseaux chantent , le soleil brille , les gens sourient … ah … non, désolé. Les gens ne souriront plus lorsqu'ils sauront qui je suis réellement, qui sont mes parents, et qui sont mes frères. En espérant que vous allez passer une agréable dernière journée de repos._**

 ** _TSCH_**

Laissant tomber le bout de papier en déglutissant fortement, Sherlock laissa John le rattraper sans rien dire, tandis qu'il prenait en main la dernière lettre .

 _ **Mummy , Daddy .**_

 _ **Un beau duo de lâche que vous faites. Abandonner votre fils à la naissance , BRAVO ! Pire que n'importe lequel de mes crimes, c'est pour dire. Je vous promet mille souffrances, mille tourments, mille douleurs. Souffrez bien , mes chers parents.**_

 _ **TSCH**_

* * *

 **La sadicité est de retour (Nouveau mot , oui oui :) )**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et a demain pour la suite 3**

 **Keur sur vous ^^**

 **B'soux**

 **MaxWho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Me revoilà !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewés , je les lit toutes , et je les apprécies toutes , mais seulement , je n'y répondrais pas pour ce chapitre , simplement parce que je préfère vous envoyer directement dans l'action.**

 **Un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre , cela va sûrement vous paraître bizarre , mais elle est indispensable pour la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Juste avant , un peu de pub pour une fic que je trouve géniale : "Une nouvelle vie pour les Watson" de AnaaChloo ! ( Ou John a une fille tarée et qui veut absolument caser son père avec Sherlock xD )**

* * *

La respiration de Sherlock s'arrêta. James , pardon , Tyler , menaçait leur parents , menaçait leur vies , c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les yeux dans le vague , perdu dans son palais mental en essayant de trouver un moyen de protéger la vie de leur parents , Sherlock ne vit pas l'agitation qui regnait autour de lui , John qui se tenait à l'accoudoir du fauteuil , se remettant du choc causé par les lettres, et Mycroft qui pianotait à une vitesse inhumaine sur son téléphone , sûrement pour envoyer un maximum de protection autour de la maison de leur parents.

Mycroft se dit alors que le moment confession était loin d'être finit , il se tourna vers Sherlock , une expression peinée sur le visage .

« Sherlock … »

« Quoi encore , Mycroft ? »

« Stella …. »

Sherlock se retourna si violemment que John cru que son cou allait lâcher , il regarda les deux frères sans comprendre , et vit que Sherlock semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot .

« Quoi … Stella … ? »

« Elle est vivante. »

BOUM .

Sherlock , sur le sol , évanoui. John se précipitant vers son ami , Mycroft qui regardait son frère avec une tristesse non dissimulé .

« Qui est Stella , Mycroft ? »

« La fille de Sherlock. »

« PARDON ?! »

« Stella Gillian Evaëlya Holmes – Pond , née le 17 Janvier 2014 , déclarée morte née. »

« Sherlock ne m'a jamais rien dit au sujet de Stella … »

« C'est normal , Stella était un sujet plus que tabou dans la famille, sa mort a affecté Sherlock plus qu'il ne l'a jamais dit. »

« Et elle est vivante ? »

« Oui , sa mère , Amélia Pond* , avait décidé que sa fille devait vivre loin de son père , elle savait que Sherlock serait dangereux plus tard , mais elle m'a promis qu'elle ramenerait Stella à Londres quand Sherlock sera prêt. Elle a donc usée d'un stratagème que même moi n'aurait pas pensé à utiliser. Elle à prit un autre bébé , une petite fille née quelques jours auparavant , qui avait succombée à une pneumonie et que les parents avaient abandonnée sans plus de cérémonie. Elle l'a fait passée pour Stella , tandis qu'elle avait caché la vraie Stella dans la nurserie , et elle a donc fait croire à Sherlock que leur fille était décédé. Il l'a quitté quelques jours après cette tragédie. »

« Et quand penses-tu qu'il sera prêt ? »

« Maintenant. »

Sherlock se réveilla difficilement , regardant Mycroft avec des yeux embués de larmes . Se relevant sans l'aide de John , le repoussant même , il s'approcha de son frère dans une expression qui aurait fait penser à celle qu'utilisait Moriarty pour impressionner ses victimes. Enfin , une expression que même Moriarty aurait envié.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut ce moment la que Mrs Hudson choisit pour entrer en trombe dans l'appartement, regardant Sherlock avec des yeux apeurés.

« Sherlock …. »

« Pas maintenant , Mrs Hudson. »

Ce fut John qui réagit le premier, il regarda Mrs Hudson un instant avant de forcer Sherlock à se retourner afin qu'il puisse la voir de ses yeux. Elle pleurait , mais pas de joie , de peur. Une arme braquée sur sa tempe, un homme cagoulé derrière elle. Un homme que Sherlock reconnut immédiatement , de par sa posture mais aussi par ses yeux , gris , rares. Sebastian Moran. Le toutou de James Moriarty , dorénavant Tyler Holmes. Jetant un regard ennuyé vers Mycroft et John , les trois hommes décidèrent de suivre l'homme sans aucune résistance , épargant ainsi la vie de leur logeuse. Moran les conduit à l'extérieur avant d'assommer Mrs Hudson. John prit soin de prendre son pouls avant de la laisser , étendue sur le parquet glacé du 221B Baker Street , évanouie , mais vivante.

John ne quittait pas des yeux Sherlock , qui ne quittait pas de yeux Mycroft , qui ne quittait pas des yeux Moran .

Une fois dans la voiture , un espèce de fourgon blindé ( Ils auraient pu faire mieux , se dit Sherlock) , les quatre hommes furent bâillonnés et ligotés puis jetés sans plus de ménagement dans l'énorme coffre du fourgon , avant d'être violemment assommés.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance , tout était noir , ils étaient attachés au mur dans une position inconfortable et douloureuse , et une distance assez conséquente les séparait chacun , bien que John soit attaché autrement. Sherlock comprit que John n'aurait rien , et que c'était à eux que James , non , pardon , Tyler , voulait parler.

« Sherlock ? »

« Je suis là, John. »

« Je suis là aussi, pour infos. »

« Mycroft . »

« Quoi ? »

« Ferme la. »

La porte s'ouvrit , la lumière s'alluma , et James Moriarty , avec toute la splendeur dont il était capable , entra , un bébé dans les bras.

* * *

 **SUSPENSE !**

 **Voilà , fin de ce chapitre , le prochain demain**

 **Alors oui , Sherlock a une fille qu'il croyait morte. Mais Stella est vraiment indispensable je vous l'assure. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**

 *** Amélia Pond - Doctor Who ^^ Petit clin d'oeil à cette série magique !**

 **Faites péter les reviews ! xD**

 **J'vous aime**

 **MaxWho**


	4. Annonce

**Annonce Importante**

Je m'excuse pour la fausse joie que je pourrais éventuellement donner à certains d'entre vous, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je précise que je posterais cette annonce pour toutes mes grandes fictions (Obliviate , Mlle Smith & Le troisième Holmes)

Les chapitres suivants sont en cours pour les trois fictions, malheureusement, ayant vu mes résultats du bac aujourd'hui, et étant très déçue de moi, pour ne pas dire dévastée, j'ai décidée de **mettre en pause** mes fictions pour une durée qui ne dépendra que de moi.

Je m'excuse réellement envers tous mes followers et les personnes qui lisent mes fictions, mais je voudrais aussi préciser que **ceci n'est en aucun cas un abandon total,** juste une pause de quelques semaines je pense.

Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour votre soutien quotidien, les reviews que je reçois, les messages sur ma boite mail disant que « telle personne » suit désormais mes fictions, ou me suis aussi. Je souris à chaque messages de ce genre et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, alors ...MERCI.

 **J'essayerais de reprendre le plus rapidement possible, c'est une promesse.**

Je vous aime fort.

A tout bientôt !

MaxWho.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà !**

 **Et bien , après deux mois d'absence je reviens avec le quatrième chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière.**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, il était très compliqué à écrire, je ferais mieux avec l'autre j'espère !**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages de soutiens, et vos encouragements, cela m'as donné un coup de pouce pour revenir!**

 **A toute!**

* * *

 _La porte s'ouvrit , la lumière s'alluma , et James Moriarty , avec toute la splendeur dont il était capable , entra, un bébé dans les bras._

« Sherlock, Mycroft, John. Je suis honoré de vous reçevoir dans mon humble … cachot»

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tyler? »

« Mycroft, voyons ! Mon cher frère, ne soit pas si pessimiste ! Je suis sur que cette chère Stella ne voudrait pas voir ses oncles favoris se battre pour des broutilles ! N'est ce pas ma chérie ? »

La petite fille regarda son oncle avec un grand sourire avant de babiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible en pointant Sherlock de son petit doigt d'enfant.

« Lui ? Oui, Stella, c'est ton papa. »

Sherlock eu un sanglot en voyant sa fille dans les bras de Tyler, et essaya en vain de se détacher pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais il n'eu pas à le faire. La petite se débattait dans les bras de Tyler afin de rejoindre son papa d 'une démarche branlante. Elle finit par rejoindre les bras de son père sous l'oeil rieur de Tyler, ému de John, et compréhensif de Mycroft, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond, serrée contre le torse chaud de son papa.

« Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont finie, mes frères, je vais vous laisser un instant seuls, enfin, entre frères. Franck ! Libère donc le Docteur Watson. J'ai à lui parler. »

Alors qu'un gros molosse entra dans la petite pièce pour détacher John et le forcer à le suivre sous le regard anxieux de Sherlock, Mycroft essaya en vain de se détacher, récoltant le regard fou de son frère.

« Tu ne peux pas te détacher Mycroft, tu ne le pourras que si je te l'autorise ! »

Et c'est sous le rire fou de leur frère que Sherlock et Mycroft virent la porte de béton se refermer, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité et un silence total qui fut brisé par la petite voix fluette de Stella, dont le claquement de porte venait de sortir de ses songes.

« Papa ? »

« Je suis là, Stella, rendors toi »

Et alors que la petite se rendormait, Mycroft prit enfin la parole.

« Comment allons-nous faire Sherlock ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus Mycroft. Tyler est imprévisible, il a dû changer de plan un milliard de fois depuis notre enlévement. »

« Et la petite ? »

« J'ignore pourquoi il l'avait, mais je pense qu'Amy n'as pas du laisser notre fille dans ses bras de son plein grès. »

« Effectivement, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un coup vers John, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Le médecin semblait encore plus pâle qu'a l'habitude, tremblant légèrement en regardant la petite dans les bras de Sherlock .

« John ? »

« Elle est morte Sherlock, Amélia Pond est morte. »

Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du médecins eurent raison de la facade du détective consultant qui se brisa en mille morceau.

« Comment ? »

« Tyler l'as brulée vive alors qu'elle refusait de lui donner Stella. »

« Mon Dieu. »

La voix de Mycroft eu raison de Sherlock, qui éclata en sanglot en serrant encore plus son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par John qui entreprit de le détacher avant de le serrer contre lui, puis détachant en même temps un Mycroft tremblant.

« POLICE ! NE BOUGEZ PLUS … SHERLOCK ?! »

* * *

 **Voilà, fini, c'est pas terrible, je l'avoue, mais le prochain sera meilleur!**

 **J'ai eu du mal à cerner Tyler dans ce chapitre, et pour ne pas aller dans le ridicule, j'ai préférée faire le plus simple possible.**

 **J'vous aime fort , n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

 **MaxWho**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, tout comme John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft et les autres. Stella est l'objet de mon imagination, elle m'appartient donc.

NDA : Coucou ! Me revoilà un peu en retard, comme d'habitude !

Je m'excuse de ce fait mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis en terminale L, et j'ai des gros problèmes avec les dissertations, les commentaires, toutes ces choses un peu « cadrées. » alors quand je me suis retrouvée avec une dissertation de philosophie sur le dos, je peux vous dire que j'ai paniquée !

Enfin peu importe, je profite de ma convalescence (Oui, je suis malade Gastro , où simplement le stress, enfin bon …) Pour vous poster le maximum de chapitres sur les autres fictions (Obliviate, Parum Soror, Le troisième Holmes ) Pour ceux qui devaient se demander, oui, Gillian Smith a été retirée du site, j'avais une énorme baisse d'inspiration, et en relisant toutes mes fictions, j'ai remarquée que j'avais une écriture assez restreinte, pas assez de détails, d'actions, et j'ai donc décidée de changer cela, j'ai quand même 16 ans, presque 17, et il serait préférable que je revois quelque peu mon vocabulaire :D

Enfin bon, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews (Sur ce chapitre, j'en ai eu 3, où 4, je crois) qui sont je tiens à le dire toutes de la part de lecteurs fidèles, ce qui me fait un bien fou ( Annaa-Chloo / malya / Mika Garrity/ laptiteanaelle/ adalas / Dan) Je vous remercie tous, même si certains n'ont rien posté sur ce chapitre ci, cela fait du bien de savoir que 10 personnes suivent cette fictions, 4 l'ont mise en favorite. Même si ces chiffres sont bas, cela est pour moi un grand pas déjà !

Merci pour votre soutien à tous, à vos jolies reviews encourageantes ! Je vous aime fort !

Voilà le chapitre !

MaxWho.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Précédemment dans le chapitre 4 :

 _« Elle est morte Sherlock, Amélia Pond est morte. »_

 _Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du médecins eurent raison de la facade du détective consultant qui se brisa en mille morceau._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Tyler l'as brulée vive alors qu'elle refusait de lui donner Stella. »_

 _« Mon Dieu. »_

 _La voix de Mycroft eu raison de Sherlock, qui éclata en sanglot en serrant encore plus son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par John qui entreprit de le détacher avant de le serrer contre lui, puis détachant en même temps un Mycroft tremblant._

 _« POLICE ! NE BOUGEZ PLUS … SHERLOCK ?! »_

Trois jours plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Gregory Lestrade avait trouvé Sherlock , Mycroft , John et une petite fille dans la cave souterraine de James Moriarty. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit comment l'adresse leur avait été communiqué, mais il savait par expérience que Moriarty n'était jamais très loin. Il aurait donc communiqué cette adresse pour Dieu sait quoi avant de filer en douce sans se faire remarquer et de disparaître dans les rues bondées de Londres. Peut-être était-il déjà loin maintenant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur de cette cave, mais l'état de ses amis laissaient entrevoir le pire, et lorsqu'un ambulancier, soucieux de l'état de santé de la petite fille, avait tenté de l'arracher aux bras de Sherlock, qui la tenait pour Dieu sait quel raison dans ces bras, il avait poussé un hurlement de dément avant de serrer de plus belle la gamine contre lui. John s'était alors approché, avait murmuré quelques mots à l'ambulancier, avait regardé Sherlock qui avait froncé les sourcils avant de prendre délicatement la petite dans ses bras pour l'examiner lui-même, sous l'oeil très attentif du détective. En parlant de John, celui-ci avait eu l'air secoué pour il ne savait quelle raison, et ne pouvait étrangement plus regarder le sergent Donovan dans les yeux. Gregory n'avait entrevu qu'un court instant Mycroft Holmes, mais cet instant lui avait suffit pour voir les yeux rouges et enflés, et les soubresauts qui animaient sa poitrine à chaque fois. Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Gregory vit Mycroft pleurer.

Depuis que sa pseudo relation avec Sherlock avait passé les oreilles de John, il ne lui parlait presque plus, sauf pour les enquêtes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour où Sherlock avait été emprisonné par James Moriarty, mais il l'avait quitté sans raison apparente, lui avouant que leur petit secret n'en était plus un, et que la véritable identité de Moriarty avait été dévoilée.

Les questions le taraudaient, qui était cette petite que Sherlock semblait protéger au péril même de son existence ? Pourquoi John avait tant de mal à regarder le sergent Donovan (Pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait avant, mais cela devenait vraiment intriguant.) Pourquoi diantre Mycroft pleurait ?

Nous étions le 20 Septembre 2014, quatre jours après l'affaire Moriarty, lorsque Gregory Lestrade toqua a la porte du 221B Baker Street. Ce fut une Mrs Hudson épanouie qui le fit entrer, lui racontant les derniers potins. Dés lors, il sut que Mrs Calvada avait perdu son fils dans un accident de la route la semaine dernière, que Mr Henry venait de succomber à un cancer, que Jeanette, l'ex petite amie de John, la numéro 7 , se rappela Gregory, avait essayée de reprendre contact avec John, mais que Sherlock avait répondu au téléphone. ( Greg ne voulut même pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu ensuite.) Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille dame de continuer les potins et la laissa la, montant les six marches menant à l'appartement de Baker Street. Sans toquer, il entra, et ce qu'il vit le gela sur place.

Sherlock putain de Holmes, était assis à même le sol, la gamine sur les genoux, en train de lui lire le livre de Snow-White (Blanche-Neige) sous l'œil attendri de John. Lorsque ce dernier le repéra, il lui fit un franc sourire, l'un de ceux que Greg voyait rarement venant de John Watson.

\- Salut Greg

\- John , Sherlock … gamine. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au baby-sitter Sherlock.

\- En réalité, Graham ( Greg ne le reprit même pas) cette « gamine » comme tu le dit si grossièrement s'appelle Stella, et je ne joue pas au baby-sitter puisqu'elle est ma fille.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, Gavin, tu as très bien entendu.

\- Tu as … une fille ? Tu as fait … avec une femme ?!

\- Je l'ai bien fait avec John, alors avec une femme …

\- Tu as … une fille , quelle âge a t-elle ?

\- Elle a trois ans et demi. *

\- Ah , bien … d'accord ...je comprends maintenant.

\- Comprendre quoi, Gaëtan ?

\- Pourquoi tu semblais si effrayé à l'idée que Stella soit examinée par un autre que John.

\- J'ai déjà un docteur à la maison, et ma fille sera très bien soignée par John.

\- Oui mais enfin Sherlock, John n'est qu'un médecin , pas un pédiatre !

Sherlock se leva subitement, regardant Greg l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Gregory, je sais que notre pseudo relation était véritable pour toi, je sais que tu ressent des choses pour moi, mais saches qu'il n'y a et qu'il n'y aura que John et Stella dans ma vie, tu n'en feras jamais partis, et je me fiche de savoir quel chantage tu useras pour m'avoir de nouveau avec toi, John sait tout. Tout le monde le sait, tout mes proches le savent, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de MON appartement tout de suite, et de ne jamais revenir à moins que tu n'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Une objection ?

\- Je voudrais parler à John.

\- Bien .

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Sherlock s'en retourna vers sa fille, tandis que John s'approchait, méfiant, de Lestrade.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sally ?

John blanchit, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, avant de reculer précipitamment pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard médusé de Lestrade.

\- Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Je lui ai juste posé une question, Sherlock.

\- Qui était ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sally ?

\- Espèce d'idiot !

Et sans plus de cérémonies, Sherlock attrapa Lestrade par le col de son manteau de laine et le traîna dehors, lui fermant la porte verte où le nombre 221B était gravé en lettres d'or, au nez.

Lorsque Sherlock remonta les marches de Baker Street, passablement énervé contre cet idiot d'inspecteur, il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa fille, roulée en boule dans les bras de John dans une étreinte réconfortante. En s'approchant plus près, il put voir que les deux dormaient profondément, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. S'autorisant un petit sourire satisfait, Sherlock prit délicatement son ange blond dans les bras afin de la mener dans la chambre qu'ils avaient rénovés spécialement pour elle. Car depuis le retour d'après Moriarty, Sherlock et John, trop à cran, s'étaient embrassés, et réconciliés sur l'oreiller tandis que Stella dormait dans la chambre de John. Dés lors, il avait été décidé que John dormirait avec Sherlock, et que Stella prendrait officiellement la chambre de John. Celle-ci avait subie un changement paradoxal. Les murs défraîchis, jaunis, et d'une couleur indéfinissables avaient fait place à un rose pale discret, tout en étant très enfantin, les meubles avaient, pour la plupart, été vendus, et l'argent récolté avait acheté les meubles de la petite, c'est à dire, une armoire, une commode, un lit, une table de chevet, tous blanc cassés, un tapis rose, un énorme coffre à jouet en bois, un bureau noir, une bibliothèque bien remplie, et des tonnes de nounours, au grand étonnement de Sherlock.

Couchant donc la petite dans son lit, Sherlock prit soin d'allumer la veilleuse au cas ou elle se réveillerait, et descendit voir John, qui, ne sentant plus la présence dans ces bras, s'était réveillé. Posant un regard éteint sur Sherlock, il lui offrit un maigre sourire abîmé par le temps, et se blottit dans les bras de son amant dés lors qu'il s'assit sur le canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que John dormait entre ses bras, Sherlock apperçut une petite silhouette immerger de la pénombre des escaliers, il eu un sourire tendre en reconnaissant sa fille, et lui fit signe de venir, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

\- Papa , Onc'John, il va bien ?

\- Oui Stella, John va bien. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Et maman, elle va bien, elle aussi ?

Voilà ! J'avais envie de terminer par une note un peu … dramatique.

(*) Je rappelle que John et Sherlock se connaissent depuis deux ans, dans cette fiction !

J'attends vos reviews avec émerveillement !

Bisous

MaxWho.


	7. Annonce 2

Bonjour!

Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement!

Je sais que cela fait quasiment 6 mois que je ne poste plus rien mais je tenais quand même à vous rassurer, je suis en vie ! :D

J'ai eu, en réalité, pas mal de problèmes personnels ses derniers mois ce qui explique en partie ma longue absence, la deuxième raison étant le manque de temps.

Je suis en terminale, je passe mon bac cette année comme la plupart d'entre vous je suppose, et disons que ça ne s'annonce pas trés bien pour moi. J'ai l'envie de travailler mais, comme me l'a dit ma mère il n'y a pas si longtemps, la volonté suit rarement ...

Je n'arrête pas, bien au contraire, mais je pense réécrire toutes mes fictions, parce que celles-ci ne me plaisent pas réelement, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et c'est pour cela que je vous pose une question, et que j'ai vraiment besoin que vous y répondiez avec honnêteté:

" Que pensez vous de mes histoires? "

Je parle bien évidemment d'Obliviate et Le troisième Holmes (que j'ai énormément de mal à continuer ).

J'ai décidée également de supprimer "La vie rêvée de Jessica Jones" et "Parum Soror", parce qu'elles ne me plaisaient absolument pas.

Je sais que je ne suis pas un auteure modéle loin de là, mais sachez que lorsque je reçois des reviews me félicitant, me posant des questions, je me dis qu'au final ce que je fais à du sens pour au moins quelques personnes et je vous en remercie, du fond du coeur.

En attendant vos réponses, je vous embrasse fort, et je vous aime.

MaxWho


End file.
